Flying Foreign Girl Object A Cute Rhino 2
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Macy is sick AGAIN. Kevin goes to check on her. Unmentionables, a second rhino and sweet, innocent funny Kevin included. For Poet on the Run's birthday.


Hello. I'll have WIHMM and/or Pirates chapters up soon. But I got this in my head and could not wait for the plot bunnies for my other stories to breed.

Dedication: Poet on the Run. She's eighteen as of the publish date. She has quickly morphed into one of the most awesome friends I've had. And I only started talking to her in April (I think). She has helped me out when I'm suffering from writer's block, she's listened to me complain about family, school, friends, etc., and she's collabing with me on two stories I'm SO EXCITED about. xD

If you didn't know, A Cute Rhino was originally her story which she turned over to me because she thought I could do it justice…

Three months after Kevin first came to visit Macy while she was sick, he found himself walking up to her front door again. This was her fifth cold in three months, not counting that first one. He was just a _tad_ concerned. At least that's what he told Stella when he left right after she finished fitting him and moved onto Nick. She always saved Joe for last. For her own special reasons. Much like his own special reasons for wanting to go see Macy.

He hadn't exactly called Macy today, so when he rang the doorbell her eyes widened in shock to see him standing in front of her.

"Kevin…why are you here?" she said in between sniffles. She cleared her throat and gave her head a shake.

"This is the sixth time you've been sick in the past few months. I was worried," he replied with a shrug.

"Oh…well…thanks. I just popped a Tylenol cold so I might get drowsy…but you're welcome to heat up the soup again."

"You just keep getting sick so I'll take care of you, don't you?" Kevin said with a knowing smirk.

Macy scoffed, "As if. I'm just overworked. School, sports, the fan club, the website, baby-sitting, the store…it's a lot to do…and I haven't been eating right lately. It has nothing to do with you. Although I'm not objecting to you taking care of me."

"I'm going to have to come in the house if you want me to do anything…" Kevin said when he realized he was still standing outside.

"Oh. Right. Right…blame the meds for my lack of manners."

"Whatever you say, Mace."

She held the door open wider for him to walk through and flushed as Kevin brushed by her.

"You okay? You look kind of…red," he asked.

"Oh…I'm…I'm fine," she said in a high, wavery voice.

"You don't sound okay…" Kevin said, looking at her with concern.

"It's just the cold," Macy exclaimed, scooting away from him yet pushed him towards the kitchen at the same time, "I'm going to go get some cough drops upstairs, okay?"

"Okay…" Kevin said as Macy turned tail and ran out of the kitchen. He began looking for the soup pot he had become accustomed to using the past several months. A few minutes later, he still couldn't find the pot. He went up the stairs to Macy's room, and smiled as he found her throwing stuff around her room, muttering to herself.

"Ezra…where _are_ you? Dumb animal." She threw a few nondescript articles of clothing over her shoulder and grumbled some more.

Suddenly, a flash of bright blue caught Kevin's eye. It was…IT WAS MACY'S BRA. Blue. Lacy. Trimmed in green. And the inside was rainbow. WHY WAS THE INSIDE RAINBOW?

And then the bra landed on his head.

And he screamed.

It wasn't that he was scared of the bra… not really. Okay, maybe. But it was a _bra_ and he, as a pure, innocent Christian, wasn't supposed to come into contact with those. He didn't even touch his mother's when he did laundry. But that was his mom's…and it was very different from _Macy's…_and he _really _ didn't want to be thinking of his mom's bras…or Macy's for that matter.

He was going to perv hell.

And then he was tackled to the floor and the bra was lifted off his face. And Macy was staring down at him, her face bright red. She threw the foreign female _thing_ across the room and moved off of him.

"Don't scare me like that Kevin," Macy said sharply, "I thought you were like…dying or something."

"I…was dying…" Kevin said lamely.

"Of what? Embarrassment?" Macy said hotly. "It was _my_ bra. If one of us is going to be dying of embarrassment, it should be me." She paused and looked at him. "Why are you even up here anyway? Why aren't you downstairs? Ohmigod, did you leave the stove on?" she got up and ran down the stairs, stumbling over her feet as she skidded into the kitchen, with Kevin following close behind.

"Why is there no soup?" Macy asked, turning on Kevin and glaring at him.

"Because I can't find the pot."

"Ugh. My dad must have put the dishes away last night."

"Come again?"

"When my dad puts the dishes in the dishwasher away, he sometimes puts them in weird places. And then it takes my mom and me forever to find them again."

"So…we need to go on a pot search."

"Yes. You take that half of the kitchen," she said, pointing towards the cupboards on either side of the sink, "I'll take this half," she continued, walking over to the cupboards by the fridge.

As he looked through cabinets containing microwave popcorn, canned goods, cookie sheets, and all sorts of things, he heard Macy singing "Blackbird" as she rummaged through…whatever she was rummaging through.

"You've gotten better," Kevin commented as he moved to another cabinet, closing it quickly when JONAS ragdolls fell out. He didn't really need to embarrass Macy after the Flying Foreign Girl Object Incident.

"Oh, why, thank you…but you say that every time you've come over lately." There was a clanging of metal from her direction.

"Well…you've been sick every time I've been here it seems. And you're always singing then…"

"Guess being sick has its advantages. And some of those old wives' tales have a bit of truth in them."

"Old wives' tales?"

"Yeah. Like how sticking your head out the window with wet hair will give you a sore throat or how not changing out of wet clothes will give you a cold…"

"…How do you know this?"

"uhhh…did we look _inside _the stove yet?"

Kevin shook his head and smiled at her as she once again picked up singing. Figuring a subject change was in order, "So, you know how Joe couldn't sing when he got sick that one time?"

"Yeah?"

"And you know how yours gets better when you're sick?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know. It's just kind of funny."

"What are you saying, then?" Macy exclaimed, sounding panicked, "That I would intentionally get sick just so that you would hear me singing good and fall madly in love with me?"

"I don't know," Kevin said slowly. Then, with dawning comprehension he asked, "Have you?" It all made sense now. Macy being sick so often and singing all the time, especially in his presence.

"I... um... OH! There's the pot!" Macy practically shrieked, jumping up and pulling it from the top of the fridge.

Kevin crossed the kitchen and wrenched the pot from Macy's hands. "Macy," he said sternly, "Have you been getting sick on purpose in order to sing well so I would fall madly in love with you?"

She looked wildly around the room, eyes wide, breathing heavily. "Ahh... I... I've gotta go!" she shouted, making a dash for the front door.

Kevin ran after and caught her, before she got to the door and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the living room where he dumped her on the couch.

Macy stared up at him, eyes wide in wonder and face flushed. Kevin felt slightly uncomfortable with the stare she was giving him; it reminded him of her fangirl days. But as he continued gazing back at her, he realized that it _wasn't_ a fangirl stare. She was, in the words of Stella, dazzled by him.

"Why the hell did you think getting sick on purpose was a good idea?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

She answered in a small voice, looking down at her feet, "You liked my voice when I was sick... and you never seemed to notice anything about me before then...so…"

Kevin heaved a sigh and tipped her face up to meet his, "Anyone ever tell you that you're dense?" he asked with a small smile.

"W-what?" she blinked and furrowed her brows.

He let out a small laugh, "You. Are. Dense. I notice every little thing about you. I like your godawful singing voice. It's adorable that you know you sing badly, but that you continue singing because you love the music."

"R-really?" Macy asked shyly, her face turning red again.

"Don't interrupt me," he said quickly. "As I was saying...I love your bad singing. Your good singing voice is pretty...but...I like you the way you are..."

" You mean that?" she asked.

Kevin made a 'tch-ing' sound in his throat and rolled his eyes, "Would I say it if I didn't?"

"Well, your voice didn't get squeaky, so you are telling the truth..." she stated matter-of-factly.

Kevin heaved a sigh and grabbed her, pulling her up to a standing position. "Macy...stop getting sick on my account, stop doubting me and for the love of god, _please _stop talking," he said before he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a fierce kiss.

She squeaked in surprise before accepting what was happening and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body closer to his. He smiled against her mouth and felt a strange sensation taking place in his nose and throat. Quickly pulling away from the kiss, he covered his face with his hand and let out a loud sneeze.

Sitting down on the couch, he took the Kleenex Macy offered him and blew his nose,

"Somehow I don't think my voice will sound good..." he said, smiling at her.

"You know…Ezra has a girlfriend…Ella…She's a cute rhino, just like Ezra," she said, leaning on his shoulder.

"But won't you feel guilty separating Ezra and Ella?" Kevin asked.

"Well…since we're both sick, we can take care of each other…and Ezra and Ella can have…like a date."

"You sure you're not just asking me out so you can take advantage of me in my weakened state?"

"You took advantage of me first, mister," she said teasingly, swinging her legs over his to sit in his lap.

"I promise I won't throw Foreign Girl Objects at your head. Even if they're pretty like yours are," he said eagerly. There was an awkward pause as Macy tried to figure out what the heck Kevin was talking about.

"Foreign...? Oh, the bra?" she let out a laugh, "Oh, Kevin..." she said, kissing him on the cheek. She pulled back quickly with a Stella-esque look on her face. "Wait, do you have Foreign Girl Objects just LYING AROUND to throw at me? And what do you mean _pretty_?"

"It was pretty. Like a butterfly. Until it came at my head," he hastened to assure her. When she arched her brow at him he quickly answered the _important _ question. "And of-of course I don't have…Foreign Girl Objects…lying around…"

"WHY WAS THAT ANSWER UNCERTAIN, KEVIN?" she yelled. Kevin unceremoniously pushed his new girlfriend off his lap and onto the floor as he took off, tripping on Macy's robe sash. "HEY-GET BACK HERE!" Even though she was sick, she was still an athlete and much quicker than him, even on his good days. Just before he tumbled to the floor in fear he asked the question that had been bugging him for a while now.

"Wait...before you kill me...WHY WAS IT RAINBOW ON THE INSIDE?"

So, the idea that Macy would try all these ways to get her sick because she liked Kevin and the fact that he was nice to her because she had a good voice then was all Beth's.

The bra thing was mine…I promise, the Flying Foreign Girl Object will show up later…

Also, I apologize to POTR for making her help me out on what is basically my birthday gift to her. xD But she's an adult now and needs to work like all the rest of us over-eighteens.


End file.
